


Honmei-Choco

by PorcelainCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Japanese Culture, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainCas/pseuds/PorcelainCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean misunderstands the Valentine's Day tradition. It seems that cultures don't always blend together harmoniously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honmei-Choco

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing a ton of Japanese games and this popped up and then I destiel-ed it. It had to be done at one point. Takes place in the utopic domestic timeline post season 8 where season 9 and onwards doesn't exist.

 

For whatever reason, Castiel decided to start Dean out of his sleep at 5am in the morning on Valentine’s Day, no less, just like the old days. No knocking, no preceded sign, just barging through the closed door and calling Dean’s name loudly.

“ _What_ ,” Dean grumbled more forcibly than intended, squinting up at the disheveled looking ex-angel. He was definitely getting too old for this – waking up at ass o’clock just for Cas to deliver a message. “It better be important, man. Do you even know what time it is? We’ve talked about this. A lot.”

“Apologies, Dean.” The fucker didn’t even sound sorry. “But, I thought perhaps I could share something with you?”

There was a pause and then Dean realized that Cas wanted him to get up from his deliciously tempting memory foam bed and follow him. And as much as this annoyed the hell out of him, he was kind of at the point where he’d do whatever Cas asked him for. He was at the point where he was hyperaware of his sappy feelings but Cas wasn’t. With a very dramatic sigh, Dean threw off his covers and sat up slowly. “It better be good,” he groused.

“Better than good,” Cas said, an enthused gummy smile on his lips, and he’d be damned if he said that the sight of it didn’t make his heart beat just a little bit faster.

 

The ex-angel had softened up his apparel since arriving at the bunker – choosing to wear Dean’s donated clothing under his trench coat instead of his formal attire. Dean would be lying if he said that the sight of it failed to turn him on and reduce him to a stuttering schoolgirl at some points. He just became good at repressing his reactions over time, nodding in manly bro-approval instead of total organ shutdown at the sight of this – this _domestication_.

Cas led Dean to the kitchen, and Dean was first assaulted by the sight of the absolute mess. Pots and pans were all over the place, boxed ingredients out of their cabinets, tipped over and spilling its contents on the surfaces.

Dean looked over at Cas, who was humming contentedly and walking over to the refrigerator, and tried to remain calm. “Dude – I literally – I literally just cleaned the kitchen.” Why did he have to be in love with an asshole who clearly didn’t understand that this kitchen needed to be neat and orderly at all times? God hated him.

“I’ll clean it later,” Cas said absentmindedly. Before Dean could die inside, Cas pulled out a tray from the refrigerator, bringing it over to him. It was then that he noticed the sweet scent that permeated the air, a hint of something burnt.

“I made these for you,” Cas said, bright smile on his face, and Dean knew he couldn’t be mad any longer – even this early in the morning, standing in the ruined kitchen in the Men of Letter’s bunker. On the tray were heart-shaped chocolates, perfectly brown, somewhat unevenly shaped, but nonetheless made with careful hands.

“Shit, Cas,” Dean said, unsure of how to comprehend this act. Well – first of all he was going to eat it, and he didn't waste time plucking a piece of chocolate from the tray and popping it into his mouth. It melted into his mouth, a savoury flavour of sweetness and cocoa blending together like a literal angel from heaven had blessed the chocolates.

Well, a literal ex-angel from heaven, that is. He grabbed another chocolate piece, chewing down on the perfectly delectable desert.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Cas said, putting the tray down on the counter and turning his earnest blue eyes on Dean. “The world wide web said that _honmei-choco_ are usually gifted with expensive brands, but homemade ones would convey the message just as well, if not better. I hope you enjoyed them.”

“Hon – what?” Dean was in the middle of eating his fourth one, eyebrows scrunched out in confusion and cheeks puffed out in an exaggeration of the consumed chocolates.

Cas frowned, and then tilted his head. “I… Is that not something that humans do on Valentine’s Day to show their love? Perhaps I was not clear in my intentions and you thought these were _giri-choco_. That is understandable. I know that these chocolates are usually distributed by women to men of their liking, but we are both men and I thought –”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Dean said, holding his hand out to stop Cas from saying anything else. “Show your love?” His heart was thumping hard as he stared down at the befuddled man.

“Yes,” Cas said slowly, nodding slightly and looking less and less sure of himself. “Is it not part of the culture? I admit – this has been cited to be the Japanese way of spending Valentine’s Day, and I may have foolishly been naïve enough to believe that cultures blend perfectly.” He tilted his head and looked Dean directly in the eyes. “However, the message intended remains the same.”

“So you’re saying,” Dean said, paused, then popped another chocolate into his mouth before continuing, “that this is your way of saying – uh – you – uh –”

“Love you,” Cas finished for him. “Yes, it is.”

There was an awkward pause where Dean stared at Cas with a half-melted chocolate in his mouth and Cas stared back, his expression turning from hopeful to disappointed to ashamed in just over a second.

“Oh,” Cas said, taking a step back and turning his eyes away from Dean, looking like a kicked puppy. “I’m sorry. I thought that you felt the same, especially after accepting the chocolates…”

Dean was never one with words, so he took a step forward, brought Cas’ face toward his with a hand under his chin and pressed a meant-to-be chaste and closed-mouthed kiss that actually turned out to be an open-mouthed introduction to a very long make-out session. The sticky sweetness of the chocolate was a little strange, but it didn’t stop Cas from darting his tongue in and swiping along the inner walls of his mouth for a taste.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean said, pulling away immediately and almost ashamed at how flushed he was from that moment. “Let’s take this to my room, yeah?” He didn’t want to sound eager, but man, he sounded like an excited teenage boy and it made him internally wince.

Cas had no qualms. “That’s a wonderful idea,” he said seriously enough that it didn’t even look like he was talking about _bedroom matters_ , but Dean loved the dork all the same.

And so, the two of them left the messy kitchen behind, the _honmei-choco_ brought along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading just the surface of my trashiness :))))


End file.
